Karaoke Night: Solos
by Sapphire93
Summary: It's New Years's Eve as the Sohma family has their annual party. They decide to have a karaoke night. Better than it sounds and funnier. R&R please! T rated for swears. FINISHED! SEQUAL UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Also, anything I mention in this fic, I don't own. The songs I don't own. The songs are by Aaron Carter, Dido, Kelly Clarkson, George Throrgood and The Destroyers, Mis-Teeq, Crush40, Aselin Debison, Phil Collins, Ashlee Simpson, Disney (Anastasia, Toy Story, and The Lion King), Simple Plan, The Cure, Sean Paul, Aly and AJ, and Akon. Ok? Ok. Let's go!**

**Ann: Some of the songs, I had to change some of the words because some of the songs are for Sonic and say Eggman, so I had to change that. So, yeah. Also, this is New Year's Eve night, and their going to their family New Year's party thingie...**

**Chapter One:**

**"Why do I have to go to this stupid party, anyway?" Kyo glared at Shigure.**

**"Oh, come on, Kyo. It won't be that bad." Shigure replied.**

**"It won't be that bad? It won't be that bad? How the hell can you say that? It won't be that bad, my ass! I can't believe you people!" Kyo pissed off.**

**"Kyo, stop being such a baby." Yuki ordered.**

**"Yuki..." Tohru knew a battle was going to start with that comment.**

**"What did you say I was?" Kyo whipped around to face Yuki.**

**"Kyo..." Tohru stood up.**

**"A baby." Yuki answered truthfully.**

**"WHAT THE FU--" **

**"Well, we must be off!" Shigure walked in between Kyo and Yuki so they wouldn't get in a fight.**

**Tohru followed.**

**"Stupid cat." Yuki followed Tohru.**

**"Damn rat!" Kyo followed more slowly.**

**At the party...**

**"Yuki! Tohru! Shigure!" Momiji jumped on Yuki.**

**"Hey! What about me?" Kyo asked.**

**"Oh. Hi, Kyo." Momiji smiled then went back to talking with Yuki.**

**"Dumb kid..." Kyo growled.**

**"Don't worry, Kyo. Someone will be happy to see you." Tohru said with a smile.**

**"Oh, really? Who?" Kyo glared at her.**

**"Ohhh, Kyooooooo!" Kyo heard Kagura's voice start singing.**

**"I had to ask..." Kyo shook his head.**

**"See?" Tohru said. "Kagura's happy to see you."**

**"Well, I ain't happy to see her!" Kyo yelled.**

**"Hey, Sweetie...It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!" Kagura smiled sweetly at him and hugged him.**

**"I'm not your sweetie!" Kyo yelled and tried to get out of her grip.**

**"Well, someone's on the cranky side."**

**"No, someone's on the annoying side!"**

**"Who? Tohru?"**

**"Me?" Tohru asked confused.**

**"NOT HER! YOU!" Kyo screamed.**

**"EXCUSE ME!" Kagura got flames in her eyes.**

**"..." Tohru became speechless.**

**"I'd walk away, if I were you." Shigure started pushing Tohru to a table with his same goofy smile.**

**"But--But--" Tohru stammered as she sat down.**

**"Oh, Kyo's fine," Shigure sat down next to her. "He can take care of himself. Besides, if he loses, easier for you. One less month to feed!"**

**"Kyo hasn't been here for more than five minutes, and he's already getting beat up by Kagura?" Yuki asked as he sat down on the other side of Shigure.**

**"Sadly, yes." Shigure answered.**

**"I'm just surprised that I haven't gotten into a fight with him, yet." Haru came over and sat down.**

**"Oh, hi, Haru!" Tohru smiled.**

**Shigure leaned back in his chair and looked behind Haru. "And hello to you, Kisa."**

**"Hi." Kisa said with a shy voice.**

**"Come on out, Kisa. I can't see you." Tohru stood up and tried to see her but Haru was too tall.**

**Finally Kisa just went over to Tohru and sat on her lap.**

**"Yuki!" Ayame started running over.**

**"Shit." Yuki squeezed his eyes shut.**

**"Oh, Yuki swore! Yuki swore!" Shigure chanted.**

**"Shut up." Yuki glared at him.**

**"Oh, Yuki! Didn't you hear me calling?" Ayame hugged him.**

**"No." Yuki said with a straight face.**

**"Really? You want me to go back and do it again?"**

**"I want you to go back, but do it again."**

**"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy to see me?"**

**"You thought."**

**"Did you forget to take your nap this afternoon?"**

**"Ayame, get lost!"**

**"I'm only trying to say hi to my brother whom I haven't seen in a long time."**

**"And I wish it was longer." Yuki got up and started pushing Ayame away from the table to have a chat with him.**

**"Tohru? I didn't know you were going to be here." Ritsu came over.**

**"Well, she is! Now leave!" Kyo shouted.**

**"Oops! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Was I supposed to know that Tohru was here? Oh, no! My mistake! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" Ritsu screamed.**

**"Nice going, Kyo." Shigure said.**

**Kyo glared at Shigure then stood up and started yelling at Ritsu. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN ALREADY!"**

**Ritsu stopped and sat down. "I'm sorry."**

**"You have issues."**

**"Am I not supposed to? Oh my God! I'm sorry! I don't try to have issues!" Ritsu started screaming again.**

**Kyo banged his head on the table.**

**"This is your fault, you know." Shigure stated to Kyo.**

**Kyo glared at him.**

**"How did I get into this family?" Kisa asked.**

**"There's never a dull moment..." Tohru said.**

**"Not with Ritsu around." Hiro came over.**

**"You want a dull moment? I'm sorry! I'm holding it back from you, aren't I? Don't be mad! I'm sorry!" Ritsu started running around.**

**"See?" Hiro stared at him like he was an idiot.**

**"How are you, Hiro?" Tohru asked.**

**"Same as last time we saw each other." Hiro said with an attitude.**

**"Can you just answer her normally? Dammit, Kid! She was only asking a simple question!" Kyo yelled. "Stop having an attitude!"**

**"I'll stop having attitudes when you stop." Hiro glared at Kyo.**

**Kyo glared right back while growling at him.**

**"Happy New Year, Tohru." Shigure smiled.**

**"Uh, thanks." Tohru said watching Kyo and Hiro fight.**

**"This is just perfect!" Yuki came storming back.**

**"What's wrong?" Tohru asked.**

**"Momiji gave Akito a 'great' idea! Now Akito is going to do it!" Yuki sat down.**

**"Speaking of Akito, where is he?" Shigure asked.**

**"Getting ready for the idea that Momiji gave him."**

**Kyo and Hiro stopped fighting and turned to Yuki. "Which was...?"**

**"Having a karaoke night..." Yuki finished.**

**"Oh, shit!" Kyo banged his fist on the table.**

**"Yep, Tohru...Happy New Year..." Shigure repeated.**

**Tohru just stared at him.**

**Akito went on stage. "Ok, first of all, I want to say welcome back for another New Year's party."**

**"This isn't like Akito." Haru said.**

**"For once, I agree with you." Kyo replied.**

**"Momiji gave me an idea to twist this party around a bit this year." Akito continued.**

**"Nope. This isn't like him at all..." Kyo shook his head.**

**"We're going to have a karaoke night tonight!"**

**"Are we gonna have fun tonight, or what?" Shigure smiled to Kyo.**

**"Zip it." Kyo glared at him.**

**"I am going to sing I Am...All Of Me." Akito started reading the lyrics off of a TV screen.**

_**I hear no speak no evil black writing's on the wall**_

_**Unleashed a million faces and one by one they fall**_

_**Black hearted evil or brave hearted hero**_

_**I am all I am all I am...**_

_**Go ahead and try to see thru me**_

_**Do it if you dare**_

_**One step forward two steps back I'm here**_

_**Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!**_

_**Can you see all of me**_

_**Walk into my mystery**_

_**Step inside and hold on for dear life**_

_**Do you remember me**_

_**Capture you or set you free**_

_**I am all I am all of me...**_

_**I am...I am all of me...**_

**"This is sooooo stupid!" Kyo said.**

**"I think it's fun." Kisa replied.**

**"What the hell do you know? Your just a kid!"**

_**I see and feel the evil**_

_**My hands will crush 'em all**_

_**You think you have the answers**_

_**I'll laugh and watch you fall**_

_**Black hearted evil or brave hearted hero**_

_**I am all I am all I am...**_

_**Go ahead and try to see thru me**_

_**Do it if you dare**_

_**One step forward two steps back I'm here**_

_**Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!**_

_**Can you see all of me**_

_**Walk into my mystery**_

_**Step inside and hold on for dear life**_

_**Do you remember me**_

_**Capture you or set you free**_

_**I am all I am all of me...**_

_**I am I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, anyway, any will, any day**_

_**I am I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, anyway, any will, any day**_

**"I hate my life...I hate my life...I hate life period!" Kyo chanted.**

**"Will you lighten up, Kyo?" Yuki asked.**

**"No! This is dumb!"**

**"This is fun." Tohru smiled.**

**"Woman..." Kyo put his head on the table.**

_**I am! I am! I am!**_

_**Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!**_

_**Can you see all of me**_

_**Walk into my mystery**_

_**Step inside and hold on for dear life**_

_**Do you remember me**_

_**Capture you or set you free**_

_**I am all I am all of me...**_

**Everyone stood up and started clapping as Akito bowed.**

**"I died and went to Hell, right?" Kyo looked up asking God.**

**"Thank you! Who's next?" Akito asked.**

**"KYO!' Momiji pointed to Kyo as the spotlight turned to him.**

**Kyo stood up with his fists flying in the air. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE HOPPING FUZZBALL!"**

**"Yes, Kyo. Go ahead." Yuki smiled.**

**"Shut up, you damn rat!" Kyo glared at him.**

**"Come on, Kyo..." Shigure got up and started pushing him on the stage with the help from Yuki and Haru. "I'm just dying to hear your bueatiful singing voice!"**

**"Uh, guys? I don't think that this is a good idea..." Tohru said.**

**"He's not going to be happy." Kisa stated.**

**"Exactly." Tohru agreed.**

**"You girls are right," Hiro came over. "This probably isn't a good idea because he'll kill us afterwards. But let's laugh while we have the chance."**

**"Ready?" Akito asked after Shigure, Haru, and Yuki got off the stage.**

**"Wait--No!" Kyo yelled.**

**"Sing!"**

**"NO!" Kyo shouted.**

**The words popped up on the screen.**

_**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-A**_

_**My oh my, what a wonderful day**_

_**Plenty of sunshine heading my way**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-A**_

**"Oh, shit..." Kyo said.**

_**Mister bluebird on my shoulder**_

_**It's the truth**_

_**It's actual**_

_**Everything is satisfactual**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-A**_

_**Wonderful feeling**_

_**Wonderful day**_

_**Yeah**_

**Kyo just stood on the stage with the microphone in his hand staring with everyone watching him.**

**"DAMMIT KYO! SING!" Kagura screamed.**

**Kyo jumped and started singing.**

_**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-A**_

_**My oh my, what a wonderful day**_

_**Plenty of sunshine heading my way**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-A**_

_**Mister bluebird on my shoulder**_

_**It's the truth**_

_**It's actual**_

_**Everything is satisfactual**_

**"Doesn't he have the best singing voice?" Kagura asked Yuki.**

**"I don't think 'best' is the right word for his singing voice..." Yuki said in the process of blocking his ears.**

_**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-A**_

_**Wonderful feeling**_

_**Wonderful day**_

_**Oh yeah**_

**The Sohmas all clapped for Kyo but not as much as their clapping for Akito.**

**"Yeah, whatever!" Kyo jumped off the stage. "I'm gonna kill you!" He threw his fist at Shigure.**

**Shigure dodged it. "Now, now, now, Kyo...Play nicely."**

**"After all," Yuki added. "It wasn't our idea to put you on stage or have the karaoke night. It was Momiji's."**

**"Right! Where is the little fu--"**

**"Kyo, just sit down." Haru pushed him in his seat.**

**"Kyo," Akito called. "You get to choose the next singer."**

**Kyo turned to Yuki and gave him a big smile.**

**"No!" Yuki yelled.**

**"Yes!" Kyo jumped up and pushed him on the stage.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**"Ready?" Akito asked.**

**"No...Don't you dare." Yuki glared at him.**

**"Just shut up and sing!" Akito turned the screen on.**

_**All around the world**_

_**Everywhere I go**_

_**I've learned a new dance**_

_**That I want you to know--You've got to**_

_**Shake it to the left**_

_**Shake it to the right**_

_**Shake it everybody**_

_**'Cause it feels so right**_

_**Just shake it**_

_**Just shake it**_

**"Oh, no..." Yuki started singing.**

_**What you want to do is**_

_**Shake it, bake it**_

_**Twist it all around**_

_**Let Yuki take you thru it**_

_**If you wanna git down**_

_**Shake it to the left**_

_**Shake it to the right**_

_**Shake it everybody**_

_**'Cause it feels so right**_

_**Just shake it**_

_**Just shake it**_

_**All you got to do**_

_**Is shake it all around**_

_**Come on everybody**_

_**It's time to get down and...**_

**"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is pretty actually fun." Kyo said.**

**Shigure, Haru, Kisa, and Tohru looked at him puzzled.**

**"When it's not me up there." Kyo added.**

_**Shake it to the left**_

_**Shake it to the right**_

_**Shake it everybody**_

_**'Cause it feels so right**_

_**Just shake it**_

_**Just shake it**_

_**From London to LA**_

_**Down to Tampa Bay**_

_**Just shake it**_

_**Just shake it**_

_**Frankfurt likes to shake it**_

_**New York likes to shake it**_

_**Japan likes to shake it**_

_**Come on everybody**_

_**Just shake it**_

**Yuki finished and left the spotlight.**

**"Yuki! That was wonderful!" Ayame came over to hug him.**

**Yuki pushed him away. "Shut up, Ayame."**

**"Yuki, who's next?" Akito asked.**

**Yuki smiled. "How about Ayame?"**

**"Me?" Ayame asked thrilled. "You picked me? Oh! Thank you! Thank you!"**

**"Ayame, just get up there and leave me." Yuki said.**

**"Ready, set, sing!" Akito turned on the screen again.**

**Ayame started singing with no problem.**

_**You with the sad eyes**_

_**Don't be discouraged**_

_**Oh I realize**_

_**It's hard to take courage**_

_**In a world full of people**_

_**You can lose sight of it**_

_**And the darkness, inside you**_

_**Makes you feel so small**_

_**But I see your true colors**_

_**Shining through**_

_**I see your true colors**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**So don't be afraid to let them show**_

_**I see your true colors**_

_**True colors are beautiful,**_

_**Like a rainbow**_

_**Show me a smile then,**_

_**Don't be unhappy, can't remember**_

_**When I last saw you laughing**_

_**If this world makes you crazy**_

_**And you've taken all you can bear**_

_**Just call me up**_

_**Because you know I'll be there.**_

_**And I'll see your true colors**_

_**Shining through**_

_**I see your true colors**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**So don't be afraid to let them show**_

_**Just show your true colors**_

_**True colors are beautiful,**_

_**Like a rainbow**_

**Ayame started bowing as no one clapped for him.**

**"He was worse than Kyo." Yuki stated.**

**"Hey!" Kyo yelled.**

**"I call," Ayame spoke. "The wonderful Tohru to the stage!"**

**"Um...What?" Tohru looked puzzled.**

**"Idiot..." Yuki glared at Ayame.**

**Kisa got off of Tohru's lap. "Go ahead, Tohru." Kisa grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her seat.**

**Tohru went on stage.**

**"I give you the stage..." Ayame walked away while bowing to her.**

**Yuki and Kyo jumped on stage and grabbed Ayame.**

**"Your so stupid, you know that?" Yuki asked.**

**"Go away, you sicko!" Kyo glared at him as he and Yuki pulled him off the stage.**

**"Ready to sing, Tohru?" Akito asked.**

**"Um..." Tohru stammered.**

**"Go!" Akito turned the screen on again and Tohru paniced so she just started singing off what was on the screen.**

_**I know you think that I shouldn't still love you**_

_**I'll tell you that**_

_**But if I didn't say it**_

_**Well, I'd still have felt it**_

_**Where's the sense in that?**_

_**I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder**_

_**Or return to where we were**_

_**I will go down with this ship**_

_**And I won't put my hands up and surrender**_

_**There will be no white flag above my door**_

_**I'm in love and always will be**_

_**I know I left too much mess**_

_**And destruction to come back again**_

_**And I caused nothing but trouble**_

_**I understand if you can't talk to me again**_

_**And if you live by the rukes of "its over"**_

_**Then I' sure that it makes sense**_

_**Well I will go down with this ship**_

_**And I won't put my hands up and surrender**_

_**There will be no white flag above my door**_

_**I'm in love and always will be**_

**"Wow." Kyo said.**

**"I never knew she was so good." Yuki stated.**

**"Well, you live you learn. That's life." Shigure said.**

_**And when we meet as I'm sure we will**_

_**All that was then will still be there still**_

_**I'll let it pass and hold my tongue**_

_**And you will think that I've moved on**_

_**Well I will go down with this ship**_

_**And I won't put my hands up and surrender**_

_**There will be no white flag above my door**_

_**I'm in love and always will be**_

_**Well I will go down with this ship**_

_**And I won't put my hands up and surrender**_

_**There will be no white flag above my door**_

_**I'm in love and always will be**_

_**Well I will go down with this ship**_

_**And I won't put my hands up and surrender**_

_**There will be no white flag above my door**_

_**I'm in love and always will be**_

**Tohru finished and saw how many people were clapping and cheering for her. Then she went to sit down.**

**"Your really good, Tohru." Kisa smiled.**

**"Thank you!" Tohru replied.**

**"Um, Tohru? Who's going to sing next?" Akito asked.**

**"Kisa?" Tohru looked down at her.**

**"Me?" Kisa asked shyly.**

**"Go ahead." Tohru went up on stage with Kisa and then left.**

**"Ready, Kisa?" Akito asked.**

**"Uh-huh." Kisa nodded then started singing.**

_**Grew up in a small town**_

_**And when the rain would fall down**_

_**I'd just stare out my window**_

_**Dreaming of what could be**_

_**And if I'd end up happy**_

_**I would pray**_

_**Trying hard to reach out**_

_**But when I tried to speak out**_

_**Felt like no one could hear me**_

_**Wanted to belong here**_

_**But something felt so wrong here**_

_**So I prayed I could breakaway**_

**"For a shy little girl, she sure is talented." Shigure smiled.**

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky**_

_**And I'll make a wish**_

_**Take a chance**_

_**Make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**_

_**I'll take a risk**_

_**Take a chance**_

_**Make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Wanna feelt he warm breeze**_

_**Sleep under a palm tree**_

_**Feel the rush of the ocean**_

_**Get onboard a fast train**_

_**Travel on a jet plane, far away**_

_**And breakaway**_

**"Who knew that Kisa was a good singer?" Haru turned to Yuki.**

**"Like Shigure said, you live, you learn, that's life." Yuki still stared at Kisa on stage.**

**"Finally some of my advice got through to their heads." Shigure mummbled to himself.**

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky**_

_**And I'll make a wish**_

_**Take a chance**_

_**Make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**_

_**I'll take a risk**_

_**Take a chance**_

_**Make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Buildings with a hundred floors**_

_**Swinging around revolving doors**_

_**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**_

_**Gotta keep moving on, moving on**_

_**Fly away, breakaway**_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky**_

_**And I'll make a wish**_

_**Take a chance**_

_**Make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**_

_**I'll take a risk**_

_**Take a chance**_

_**Make a change**_

_**And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**_

**Tohru stood up and started clapping for Kisa along with everyone else.**

**"Who's next, Kisa?" Akito asked.**

**"Haru." Kisa walked off stage.**

**"Shit..." Haru ducked under the table.**


	3. Chapter 3

**JOY ASATARU: The song that Tohru sang was "White Flag" by Dido. I love that song! **

**Chapter Three:**

**"Oh, come on, Haru! We only have until midnight!" Akito yelled.**

**Shigure grabbed him. "Up we go!"**

**Kyo pushed him on the stage. "If I had to sing, you have to sing!"**

**"Alright! Alright!" Haru grabbed the microphone. "This is so embarassing..." he mummbled.**

**Akito turned on the screen.**

_**Sometimes there's nothing to feel**_

_**Sometimes there's nothing to hold**_

_**Sometimes there's no time to run away**_

_**Sometimes you just feel so old**_

_**The times it hurts when you cry**_

_**The times it hurts just to breathe**_

_**And then it seems like there's no-one left**_

_**And all you want is to sleep**_

_**Fight fight fight**_

_**Just push it away**_

_**Fight fight fight**_

_**Just push it until it breaks**_

_**Fight fight fight**_

_**Don't cry at the pain**_

_**Fight fight fight**_

_**Or watch yourself burn again**_

_**Fight fight fight**_

_**Don't howl like a dog**_

_**Fight fight**_

_**Just fill up the sky**_

_**Fight fight fight**_

_**Fight til you drop**_

_**Fight fight fight**_

_**And never never**_

_**Never stop**_

**"This is so funny!" Kyo laughed.**

**Yuki gave him a weird look.**

**"Yes, he does suck, but it's funny!" Kyo said.**

_**Fight fight fight**_

_**Fight fight fight**_

_**So when the hurting starts**_

_**And when the nightmares begin**_

_**Remember**_

_**You can fill up the sky**_

_**You don't have to give in**_

_**You don't have to give in**_

_**Never give in**_

_**Never give in**_

_**Never give in**_

**"Is that the end of the song?" Haru asked.**

**"That's it." Akito answered.**

**"Yes!" Haru jumped off stage.**

**"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" Kyo stood up. "I had a longer song than that! He should have to sing another song! I suffered so he should suffer, too!"**

**"Don't worry, Kyo. We're all going to be singing duets soon, so he'll sing again." Akito said.**

**"Good!" Kyo smiled then frowned. "Huh? Wait, what do you mean all of us?"**

**"We're all going to be singing duets together."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Yes, that includes you."**

**"NO FAIR!"**

**"Forget it...Haru? Who's next?"**

**"Shigure." Haru answered.**

**"Finally! My turn!" Shigure leaped up on stage.**

**"He's just as sick as Ayame..." Kyo said.**

**"For once, I agree with you." Yuki added.**

_**On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round**_

_**And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found**_

_**The head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone**_

_**She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone**_

_**Bad to the bone**_

_**Bad to the bone**_

_**B-B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone**_

_**B-B-B-B-B-Bad**_

_**B-B-B-B-B-Bad**_

_**Bad to the bone**_

**"I can tell that this is going to be dumb." Kyo said.**

**"I know it." Yuki agreed.**

_**I broke a thousand hearts, before I met you**_

_**I'll break a thousand more baby, before I am through**_

_**I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone**_

_**I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone**_

_**Bad to the bone**_

_**B-B-B-B-B-Bad**_

_**B-B-B-B-B-Bad**_

_**B-B-B-B-B-Bad**_

_**Bad to the bone**_

_**I make a rich woman beg, I'll make a good woman steal**_

_**I'll make an old woman blush, and make a young girl squeal**_

_**I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone**_

_**I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone**_

_**B-B-B-B-B-Bad**_

_**B-B-B-B-B-Bad**_

_**B-B-B-B-B-Bad**_

_**Bad to the bone**_

**"Everyone thinks that your the bad singer yet, listen to him." Yuki stated.**

**"I know, it's--Hey!" Kyo glared at Yuki.**

_**Now when I walk the streets, kings and queens step aside.**_

_**Every woman I meet, they all stay satisfied.**_

_**I wanna tell you pretty baby, what I see I make my own.**_

_**I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone**_

_**bad to the bone**_

_**B-B-B-B-B-Bad**_

_**B-B-B-B-B-Bad**_

_**B-B-B-B-B-Bad**_

_**Bad to the bone**_

**Hardly anyone clapped.**

**"Thank you! Thank you!" Shigure bowed. "Hatori! I'm sorry, but your next!"**

**"Thanks a lot, Shigure!" Hatori walked onto the stage.**

**Akito turned on the screen and Hatori read the lyrics in his head.**

**_Make I see the gal them bruk out pon the floor from you don't want no worthless performer  
From you don't want no man wey can't turn you on gal make I see your hand them up on ya..  
Can't tan pon it long...naw eat no yam...no steam fish...nor no green banana  
But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna..._**

_**Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm**_

_**I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm**_

_**Oh, Lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on...And girl I...**_

_**Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...Oh! Oh!**_

**"WHAT IS THIS?" Hatori yelled.**

**"Just sing it." Akito replied.**

**"Sing it? How can I sing it if I can't even pronounce it?"**

**_Bumper exposed and gal you got your chest out but you no wasters cause gal you impress out...  
And if you des out a me you fi test out,Cause I got the remedy to make you de-stress out...  
Me haffi flaunt it because me God Bless out...And girl if you want it you haffi confess out...  
A no lie weh we need set speed a fi test the mattress out..._**

_**Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm**_

_**I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm**_

_**Oh, Lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on...And girl I...**_

_**Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...Oh! Oh!**_

**_Gal don't say me crazy now, this strange love it a no Bridgette and Flava show..  
Time fi a make baby now so stop gwaan like you a act shady yo...  
Woman don't play me know, cause a no Fred Sanford nor Grady yo...  
My lovin' is the way to go...my lovin' is the way to go..._**

_**Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm**_

_**I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm**_

_**Oh, Lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on...And girl I...**_

_**Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...Oh! Oh!**_

**"This is so stupid..." Hatori said.**

**"Come on, Hatori! Sing your heart!" Shigure yelled.**

**"Yeah, but not let Ayame or Shigure did," Kyo said. " 'Cause that was just too creepy."**

**_When you roll with a player like me... with a bredda like me girl there is no other  
No need to talk it right here just park it right here keep it undercover  
From me love how you fit inna you blouse and you fat inna you jeans and mi waan discover..  
Everything out you baby girl can you hear when me utter..._**

_**Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm**_

_**I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm**_

_**Oh, Lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on...And girl I...**_

_**Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...Oh! Oh!**_

**_Make I see the gal them bruk out pon the floor from you don't want no worthless performer  
From you don't want no man wey can't turn you on gal make I see your hand them up on ya..  
Can't tan pon it long...naw eat no yam...no steam fish...nor no green banana  
But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna..._**

_**Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm**_

_**I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm**_

_**Oh, Lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on...And girl I...**_

_**Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...Oh! Oh!**_

**"There! The song's over, right?" Hatori asked.**

**"Yep." Akito answered.**

**"Good. I'm done." Hatori left the stage and motioned for Momiji to go next.**

**"But you didn't even sing!" Shigure complained.**

**"Shigure, who cares?"**

**"I do!"**

**"Ready! Go!" Momiji smiled.**

**"Alright, alright..." Akito turned the screen on.**

**Momiji started singing along with the screen.**

_**You stood out amongst the crowd and I was left without a doubt**_

_**That you were ment for me**_

_**So romanced was I by you, one dance and then I knew,**_

_**That I could fall in love--Oh, yeah**_

_**Oh, baby, won't you swing it out?**_

_**Swing--Swing it out--Swing it out**_

_**Swing it baby let me know that you mean what you say**_

_**When you swing it all the way**_

_**Now baby--Swing it out**_

_**I have never known before a girl I wanted more,**_

_**The way I want you now**_

_**I admit you are the best and with you I am obsessed**_

_**And could never do without**_

_**Oh, baby, won't you swing it out?**_

_**Swing--Swing it out--Swing it out**_

_**Swing it baby let me know that you mean what you say**_

_**When you swing it all the way**_

_**Now baby--Swing it out**_

**"Someone's really getting into this." Yuki watched Momiji dance around on stage.**

**"Some more than others." Haru stared at Shigure happily dancing in his seat.**

_**I like the way you get down**_

_**Come on, girl, swing all around**_

_**I like the way you get down**_

_**Com on, girl swing all around**_

_**I, I like you watch you when you dance and tonight,**_

_**Don't you make any othe plans unless your making**_

_**Them with me**_

_**Swing it out!**_

_**Swing baby!**_

_**Swing baby!**_

_**Just like that!**_

_**Swing it out!**_

_**Swing baby!**_

_**Swing baby!**_

_**Just like that!**_

_**Swing--Swing it out--Swing it out**_

_**Swing it baby let me know that you mean what you say**_

_**When you swing it all the way**_

_**Now baby--Swing it out**_

**Momiji finished and started bowing. "Hiro! It's your turn!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**TO--NOT IMPORTANT: Thank you, but before I wrote this fic I already paired up all the characters for the next fic. The solos and duets was supposed to be one big one-shot, but then it would probably be like the fic was dragging on and on so I decided to break everything into chapters and do a sequal with duets. This is the final chapter for the solos. And yes, I did pair up Kyo with Kagura. Their going to sing a love song. Well, Kagura will, anyway. Kyo will be trying to run off stage. I'd say more, but I'd spoil it. It's the first chapter for the sequal, so you'll see it soon. Thanks for the suggustions! **

**Chapter Four:**

**"Me? Why do I have to go next?" Hiro glared at Momiji.**

**"Come on! It'll be fun!" Momii smiled.**

**"Just get it overwith like I did, ok?' Kyo said.**

**"I never listen to you. Why should I start now?" Hiro asked.**

**"You know what? I'M--" Kyo stood up and started running at Hiro but Shigure held the back of his shirt.**

**"I'm going to teach you how to meditate one of these days ok, Kyo?" Shigure said calmly.**

**"Like that will work." Yuki mummbled.**

**"Please, Hiro? I want to here you sing." Kisa said.**

**Hiro stopped and looked at her for a minute. "Fine, I'll sing." Hiro quietly walked on stage and motioned for Akito to start.**

_**Action! Your body activates freedom**_

_**Your mind excellerates passion**_

_**The times has come to get wild**_

_**Rise up and follow fusion**_

_**Our youth is just an illusion**_

_**Let's start a revolution**_

_**Explore the corridores we'll find our restitution**_

_**Stop...Everybody get wild**_

**"You have got to be kidding me..." Hiro groaned then he started singing.**

_**Music, it's all around and you choose it**_

_**To take control or you lose it**_

_**Your way to find an escape from dancing to this song**_

_**Power, minutes turn into hours**_

_**Now's the time to get louder**_

_**The light is there to be seen your dreamin' no you've gotta**_

_**Stop...Everybody get wild**_

_**Oh! Oh! I get wild!**_

_**Oh! Oh! I get wild!**_

_**Oh! Oh! I get wild!**_

_**Oh! Oh! I get wild!**_

**"He sounds like he's in pain." Haru commented.**

_**We've traveled so far**_

_**To explore the mysteries of life**_

_**And the reality of our youth**_

_**Is overlooked by those who restrict our freedom**_

_**Our freedom to get wild**_

_**This is Hiro**_

_**And this is my world**_

_**And it's yours**_

_**Stop...Everybody get wild**_

_**Oh! Oh! I get wild!**_

_**Oh! Oh! I get wild!**_

_**Oh! Oh! I get wild!**_

_**Oh! Oh! I get wild!**_

**"I don't think he's having much fun..." Tohru said.**

_**Listen, there callin' you but your missin'**_

_**Your standin' off in position**_

_**A crowded room is in rage**_

_**I'm up on stage fire**_

_**You say you wanna go higher up and fly away, your gone**_

_**Ain't nothin' wrong with standin' I'm commandin' you to**_

_**Stop...Everybody get wild**_

_**Oh! Oh! I get wild!**_

_**Oh! Oh! I get wild!**_

_**Oh! Oh! I get wild!**_

_**Oh! Oh! I get wild!**_

_**Oh! Oh! I get wild!**_

_**Oh! Oh! I get wild!**_

_**Oh! Oh! I get wild!**_

_**Oh! Oh! I get wild!**_

**"Am I done, yet?" Hiro asked.**

**"Yes, Hiro. You can sit down now." Shigure replied.**

**"Who's next?" Akito asked.**

**"You did great, Hiro. Thank you." Kisa smiled.**

**Hiro smiled. "Your welcome."**

**"Hiro?" Akito asked.**

**"What do you want?" Hiro glared at him.**

**Akito glared back. "Who's next?"**

**"Um, Ritsu, I guess..." Hiro sat down.**

**"Uh, oh. This won't be good." Yuki started blocking his ears.**

**Ritsu walked on stage shyly and whipped around at Yuki. "WHAT! You don't like my singing? I shouldn't sing, should I? Ohhh! I'm a terrible exuse for a person! I shouldn't sing, I shouldn't even live! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Should I just--"**

**"RITSU JUST SHUT UP AND SING BEFORE I SAY OR DO WORSE TO YOU!" Kyo shouted.**

**"Ah, Kyo?" Shigure, still smiling, started pulling Kyo down in his seat and said in a sing-song voice. "Shut up..."**

**"Ritsu, are you ready?" Akito asked.**

**"Um, yes. I'm ready." Ritsu calmed down.**

**Akito turned on the song and Ritsu started singing with no problem.**

**_I'm about to lose control_**

I, I don't know why  
Why you need some reason to feel lost inside  
You, you know that I'm alright  
You know that I'm just the kind of girl that feels so hurt and smiles

I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry

**"Yep," Shigure said. "This is the song for him."**

**_Yeah I loved you all my life  
You don't even know a thing I feel inside  
Know, by the look in my eye  
That I'm just fine but I might need you to hold me tight_**

I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry

I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry

**"He's terrible." Kyo make a disgusting face.**

**"Don't encourage him to start spazing out again..." Yuki glanced over at Kyo.**

**_I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry  
I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry  
I had a bad day, I 'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry  
I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry_**

Just let me... cry

Just let me cry, I'm crying, I'm breaking down...  
I'm breaking down just let me cry

I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry

I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry

**Ritsu finished.**

**"Um, that was good, Ritsu." Akito started fiddling with his ear.**

**"Thank you." Ritsu got off stage.**

**"Kagura? Your the only one left. Go ahead up." Akito started changing the song.**

**Kagura happily ran on stage. "Ok. Go."**

**Akito turned on the screen and right away blocked his ears.**

**_So, so, so scandalous  
You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)_**

Nice vibe looks to kill  
Straight talk sex appeal  
One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet  
Rough neck all around  
Ain't been all over town  
Show me how you get down  
Cos we ain't even close yet

You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
Love watchin' your moves and you hypnotise me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world

**"She's actually kinda good..." Yuki said surprised.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah...That's what all the damn rats say..." Kyo yawned.**

**_You're dangerous  
Just get it off  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning round like crazy  
There goes my baby_**

Scandalous  
So scandalous (baby)  
Scandalous  
So, so, so scandalous

Hot stuff, head to toe  
Where you go, no one knows  
Cute smile, plenty dough and we ain't even close yet  
Solid as a rock  
How many ways can you hit the spot?  
Show me what you got 'cos we ain't even close yet

You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
Love watchin' your moves and you hypnotise me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world

**"What are we going to do when Kagura is done?" Kisa asked Tohru.**

**"Sh. Let her finish first." Tohru put her finger to her lips.**

**_You're dangerous  
Just get it off  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning round like crazy  
There goes my baby_**

Scandalous (baby)  
So scandalous  
Scandalous (baby)  
So, so, so scandalous

A little conversation goes a long, long way  
Show a little patience  
That you are here to stay  
So show me that you're game oh

You're dangerous  
Just get it off  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning round like crazy  
There goes my baby

You're dangerous  
Just get it off  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning round like crazy  
There goes my baby

You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)  
You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)

**Everyone started clapping except for Kyo.**

**"That was a long, dull, boring, stupid song." Kyo said.**

**Kagura glared at him and Kyo sunk in his chair a bit.**

**Akito went back on stage. "Since there aren't enough people to pair up for duets, I won't do a duet. I'm just going to sing a second song. Once I finish," he turned to Kagura. "Kagura, I want you to come up on stage for a minute, ok?"**

**Hatori went to the back of the room and turned on the screen after Kagura nodded to him.**

_**It's been a long rough road and I'm finally here**_

_**I move an inch forward it feels like a year**_

_**Everything I feel seems so unreal it's true...It's true...**_

_**I'll take one step forward and two steps back**_

_**Got a hundred thousand pounds sitting on my back**_

_**I'm up, down, all around don't know what quite to do to get thru...**_

_**But I'm on my way...On my way...**_

_**Here I am, made it to the end of you**_

_**Never had a chance while I'm around**_

_**And now I'll never turn back**_

_**Never turn that way**_

_**No matter how life tries to face me**_

_**I'll turn the other way**_

_**And now and then, my head starts to spin**_

_**But I'll never turn back again**_

_**From this moment on, I am moving on**_

_**And I'll never turn back...**_

_**I guess I'm doing alright and I'm on my way**_

_**Facing every moment day by day**_

_**Take a chance, slip on by, got no time to answer why head straight...I head straight**_

_**And what will I become if I don't look back**_

_**Give myself a reason for this and that**_

_**I can learn, no U turn, gotta stay right here where I'm at...**_

_**Where I'm at...**_

**"I hate it when he sings..." Kyo glared at Akito.**

**"Just enjoy the night while you can." Shigure replied.**

**"I didn't enjoy it when we got here, why would I enjoy it now?"**

_**But I'm on my way...On my way...**_

_**Here I am, made it to the end of you**_

_**Never had a chance while I'm around**_

_**And now I'll never turn back**_

_**Never turn that way**_

_**No matter how life tries to face me**_

_**I'll turn the other way**_

_**And now and then, my head starts to spin**_

_**But I'll never turn back again**_

_**From this moment on, I am moving on**_

_**And I'll never turn back...**_

**Akito finished. "Ok, Kagura could you come up here, please?"**

**Kagura walked on stage.**

**"Since you were the last singer besides me, you can be the first to sing a duet. Pick your partner." Akito left the stage.**

**"Ohhh, Kyo?" Kagura sang in a sweet voice.**

**To be continued...**

**Ann: Ok, probably tomorrow or the next day, I'll put up the duets thing. Hope you liked! Byez for now! R&R please!**


	5. Songs Credit And Thanks

**Songs/Credit**

**Kyo--Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah By: Aly & AJ (Their version, I mean. I don't know who actuallt wrote the song.)**

**Shigure--Bad To The Bone By: George Throrgood and The Destroyers**

**Hatori--Temperature By: Sean Paul**

**Momiji--Swing It Out By: Aaron Carter**

**Hiro--Get Wild By: Aaron Carter**

**Kagura--Scandalous By: Mis-Teeq**

**Tohru--White Flag By: Dido**

**Kisa--Breakaway By: Kelly Clarkson**

**Ayame--True Colors By: Phil Collins**

**Haru--Fight By: The Cure**

**Ritsu--Just Let me Cry By: Ashlee Simpson**

**Yuki--Shake It By: Aaron Carter**

**Akito--Never Turn Back By: Crush 40**

**Akito--I Am...All Of Me By: Crush 40**

**Thanks: Thank you to all my reviewers for taking the time to read this story and to Kerrbear for helping me think of the songs for everyone to sing. She and I made this idea up in the car on the way to her house.**

**KARAOKE NIGHT 2: DUETS IS NOW UP! Enjoy that, as well! If you read it, that is...Byez!**


End file.
